Most automotive vehicle doors are comprised of three separate panels. An outer typically metallic, plastic or fiberglass panel is joined to an intermediate panel which forms an envelope providing general structural integrity of the vehicle door.
Mounted on the intermediate panel is a vehicle trim panel which is typically formed from a rigid plastic and is covered with a vinyl or cloth cover material to form a surface which is exposed to the vehicle occupant. The trim panel typically mounts various electrical connections and controls including, but not limited to, musical speakers, interior lighting, switches controlling the operation of the window, door locks and in some instances adjustment of a vehicle seat.
Typically, the various switches and controls and other electrical components on the trim panel have attached lead wires which are then joined via a separate individual electrical connector to a wire harness. The wire harness extends through the interior of the door and is then extended out of the door into the interior of the vehicle and thereby is connected to the remainder of the vehicle electrical system. As is apparent to those familiar with the art, as the number of component/control electrical wires which must be connected to the wire harness increases, the cost of the vehicle assembly will increase as well as providing greater opportunities for faulty electrical connections. Additionally, rattles caused by improper wire routing within the door may increase.
It would be desirable that all electrical connections between the structural door and the interior trim panel be made at one location and, additionally, that the final electrical connection between the trim panel component/controls and the wire harness be established with the interior trim panel already fixedly attached to the structural door.
To meet the above-noted needs and desires, the present invention is brought forth. The present invention provides a modular electrical connective arrangement which allow all electrical connections between a door trim panel and the wire harness in the structural door to be made at a single location.